Generally, highly integrated semiconductor chips capable of rapidly processing large amounts of information have been required in accordance with the reduction in the size and thickness and multi-functionalization of recent electronic equipment, and BGA semiconductor packages currently appear to meet the requirement.
The BGA semiconductor package has been developed so as to have merits in that the function and the quality are improved so as to cope with the limitation of the fine pitch surface mounting technique and high integration, damage to leads in the related art is prevented, volumes and sizes are minimized, electric functional and thermal properties are excellent, package and board assembly yields are favorable, multi-chip modules are expanded, and the cycle ranging from rapid design to production is minimized.
Further, the highly integrated BGA semiconductor package exhibits improved consistency of quality, making it easy to apply to various electronic peripherals used in various fields requiring significant reductions in size, and also has a highly competitive price, thereby providing high value.
The BGA semiconductor package has a basic constitution in which a chip-mounting unit includes circuit patterns and semiconductor chips attached to a circuit board so as to secure a large number of highly integrated circuits, the circuits of the semiconductor chips and the circuit patterns of the circuit board are bonded through wires, a package made of a compound material is formed in a package-forming unit in a region including a portion of the semiconductor chips, the wires, and the circuit patterns, and balls are fused to the metal layer of the circuit board to thus be connected to the circuits of the semiconductor chips.
Additionally, the circuit board is formed of a thin film having a small thickness, including a plane layer provided on the inside, an epoxy layer outside the plane layer, a signal layer outside the epoxy layer, and a solder mask layer outside the signal layer.
Meanwhile, EMI (electromagnetic interference) shielding of semiconductor electronic devices has recently been recommended or made compulsory by countries in order to protect users from electromagnetic waves generated from electronics in use, and the shielding constitution of electromagnetic waves using EMI shielding can be confirmed in “semiconductor package” of Korean Patent Registered No. 10-0258351.